


I Won't Fight You Anymore

by femmefatales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Reconciliation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Genderbent!Drarry.Harriet and Draca..."resolve"...their differences.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phronesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phronesis/gifts).



Draca smoothed down her hair as she walked confidently through the endless corridors of the castle, green and black robes billowing behind her. She was a vision, and every student, male or female, could see it. Draca’s lips were glossy, and her gray eyes were framed by thick, mascara-coated eyelashes. Her white-blond hair cascaded down her slender back, just barely brushing her backside, and her robes had been embroidered with her family crest. Her two best friends, Pan and Blaise, were in her wake as they had been for the past six years. 

“Pan,” She called to her friend, who jogged over to her in an attempt to catch up. “You didn’t bother with the Herbology homework did you? Such an incompetent Professor,” She snorted, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “Who has a name like Sprout? Ridiculous, if you ask me. Father tells me she dropped out of Auror training. Pitiful, isn’t it?”

“I guess,” Pan said, shrugging his broad shoulders. He scrunched up his pug-like face. “Can’t bear those fucking Mandrakes. They’re the spawn of the devil.” 

“Hah!” Draca snorted, crossing her arms. “More like another bullshit lesson conjured up by Dumbledore. I swear, that blood traitor has dementia or something.”

“Shh!” Blaise hissed, spit flying from her mouth as she tied her textured hair into two parallel buns. “What if someone hears you?”

Draca rolled her eyes, pale lashes reflecting the sun oozing from the open ceilings. “Oh please. I can say whatever the hell I want here. My father will make sure I don’t get in any ‘trouble’ for speaking my mind. He opted me out of Herbology homework just yesterday, you know.” 

Pan’s mouth dropped open and he glared at Draca pointedly. “Are you serious?! There’s no way that’d be allowed--”

“My father is capable of anything,” Draca said proudly, pointed chin held high and glossy lips in a proud pout. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Blaise grumbled, shifting under the weight of her many textbooks. “Tell him to get me out of Herbology homework, too.” 

Draca shook her head solemnly. “He can’t waste his precious time on anyone else but me. Oh, look! It’s Harriet and her posse of mudbloods!”

Harriet stopped in her tracks. Her eyes, inhumanly green, locked onto Draca’s; she would have shied away if it wasn’t for the sake of her dignity. Harriet’s chin-length bob was a mess as usual, but still framed the soft structure of her face. Round glasses sat, slightly crooked, on her small, button nose. When Harriet spoke, her gaze never wavered. 

“Malfoy,” She nodded curtly, eyes sweeping over the other witch’s body. “I’d appreciate it if you’d stop shitting on my friends.” 

Ronda and ‘Mione stood at her side. Ronda’s freckled face was turning pinker at every one of Draca’s snickers; her straight, orange hair paled in comparison to her cheeks. ‘Mione stood still as a statue, jaw clenched; Draca observed how tightly his fists were clenched at his sides. 

“Shitting on them?” Draca asked, feigning naivety. A thrill coursed through her veins at the heated loathing in Harriet’s eyes. “Me? I’m only stating a fact, Potter. A Mudblood boy and a Blood Traitor girl. Bet they’d have some pretty nasty looking offspring, wouldn’t they?” 

Pan snorted, clearly deeply amused by Draca’s antics (he’d always had quite the crush on her, after all) while Blaise leaned on a statue of some famous wizard, yawning and picking at her split ends. 

“That’s the best you’ve got? Really?” Harriet said, voice rising in volume. “Funny that you should say that, being as your friends are probably future murderers and--”

“Don’t take the bait, Harriet,” ‘Mione said, voice eerily calm. He’d always possessed the unique ability to remain composed in any situation; aside from that one time he’d given in and given Draca a hard shove. Ronda, on the other hand, seemed past the point of words; if Draca didn’t know any better, he’d say that she’d go up in flames at any moment.

“You’re just as bad as them, you know,” Draca grinned slyly, white teeth contrasting with her pink lips. “For spending so much time with human dirt.” 

Harriet sighed at that, tucking hair behind her ear. Her features smoothed themselves back into a facade of forced neutrality. “Are you finished, Draca? I’ve places to be.” Harriet, without waiting for a reply, attempted to walk past Draca and her friends, only to be blocked by the lithe blond. 

“Places to be, hmm? Can’t I come with you?” Draca asked sweetly, wrapping a teasing arm around Harriet’s slim waist. After getting a good whiff of Draca’s flowery shampoo, Harriet raised her eyebrows.

“If I didn’t know better, Malfoy, I’d say you were flirting with me or something.” 

Draca froze at that, removing her hand as if she’d been burned. Her grey eyes were wide as her face heated up. Ronda barked out a laugh at this reaction, and ‘Mione shushed her hurriedly. 

“I-I,” Draca began, suddenly without confidence, words forced and awkward. “I would never flirt with the likes of you, Potter!” She stuck her nose up into the air, crossing her arms, and Harriet thought absently that she looked like an angry toddler. 

“Sure, sure,” Ronda finally chimed in, smiling broadly. “Everyone here knows what gender you prefer, Malfoy. Who wouldn’t want a piece of Harriet, am I right, ‘Mione?”

“Ronda!” ‘Mione hissed, placing two large, dark hands on his hips. “Stop it, you’ll only make things worse.” 

“What?” Ronda said, putting her hands up. “‘S funny!”

‘Mione glared at her pointedly, and Harriet smiled at the display. Draca, however, was still wallowing in her own shame. 

“Y-You...fools, all of you. Potter, I’ll report you to my father for harassment!” 

If Harriet’s eyebrows could have risen any higher, they would have been floating in mid air. “Okay, and what are you going to tell him exactly? That I didn’t fall to my knees and beg for your approval like all of your other kiss-arse friends?” 

Draca’s eyes narrowed, and she took a decisive step forward. Soon, she was only inches apart from Harriet, and could make out every fleck of blue sprinkled in her otherwise green irises. Her voice was low, challenging; and...something else. “You’ve got some nerve, Potter. Meet me in the girl’s lavatory after Herbology. We’ll finish this there.” 

Harriet tilted her head to the side, green eyes determined and silently belligerent. “Sure, if it’ll shut you up.”

Draca colored once again at the implications of Harriet’s words. She stepped away quickly, almost tripping over her own feet, and smoothed out her robes so awkwardly that even ‘Mione laughed aloud at the sight. 

“I’ll see you after class, then. Bring your wand.” 

Draca trounced off, her usual grace returning, with Pan and Blaise following in her wake.

Harriet didn’t bother to reply, already turning back towards her two friends. Ronda was looking at her, puzzled. “I had no idea you two were…” She gestured wildly with her hands. 

“Huh?” Harriet asked, still in a daze from the lingering smell of Draca’s perfume. It had smelled expensive, and sweet. “Oh. Er, we aren’t.”

“Oh?” ‘Mione chimed in, his voice teasingly sly. “Harriet, even I can see that you two are...spending time together. Don't worry, Harriet. I know she doesn't mean anything she says."  
Ronda snorted out a laugh and her messy ,red pixie cut flopped around with every movement of her head. “Spending time together? Really, ‘Mione? You can just say it, you know. They’re fucking!” 

Harry glared at them, cheeks slightly flushed, because well...her friends were right. “Shut it, both of you.” 

“So you admit it then?” Ronda asked, grinning wildly. ‘Mione stared at Harry, hands on his hips. 

“Fine!” Harriet surrendered. “So what if we are?”

“Well,” ‘Mione began. Harry could feel another lecture coming on. “First of all, you hate each other.”

“Hey, ‘Mione, don’t scold Harriet for getting laid. Not everyone has a stick up their arse like you do, you know!”

“If I shove a stick up your arse, Ronda,maybe you’d learn to stop talking,” ‘Mione glared pointedly. Now it was Harry’s turn to laugh. 

“Hypocrites, both of you.”

“What do you mean--” Ronda and ‘Mione said in unison. 

“Nothing, nothing,” Harry patronized. “Let’s just get this class over with.” 

“Why, so you can fondle Malfoy all afternoo--”

“That’s enough, Ronda,” ‘Mione warned. Ronda, however, seemed not to hear him; she was laughing maniacally at her own joke.

Harriet rolled her eyes, pushed up her glasses, and began her trek to Herbology. 

~

After almost two hours of studying Gillyweed properties (Harriet was all too familiar with the subject, and she shuddered whilst remembering its taste), she was just about ready to keel over from boredom. Professor Sprout was a wonderful man, but he could certainly drone on and on. When Harriet remembered her post-class plans, however, she a thrill shot through her body. She crossed her legs and drummed her short, red nails on the potting table in front of her. Just a fifteen more minutes, she thought eagerly. Rapid images flashed inside of her mind, snippets from their latest encounter. As per usual, their meeting had begun as a bitter battle of both physical and mental proportions; although, every half-assed shove that Harriet directed at Malfoy was, in reality just an excuse to get her hands on her. Harriet had ended up shoving her up against a bathroom stall, disguised as an act of malice; but Malfoy had seen right through it. Harriet shuddered in her seat as she remembered the way Malfoy had parted her legs for her, so pretty and eager…

At that moment, as if she could read her mind, Malfoy swirled around and met her eyes, gaze intense and heated. Harriet swallowed, staring back. Malfoy’s eyes widened, having realized what she’d been doing, and she flushed all the way down to where her ivory disappeared beneath her robes. Harriet smirked devilishly at Malfoy’s reaction. Perhaps they’d been having very similar thoughts. 

Once Malfoy turned back around, Harriet shook her head, trying to rid herself of highly inappropriate mental images that were suddenly flooding her field of vision. Ten more minutes. 

Once class was dismissed, Harriet breathed out an audible sigh of relief earning her a confused stare from Deanna Thomas, who had been her ‘partner’ for today’s lecture. Harriet noticed that Ronda and ‘Mione had left on their own, probably because the knew that she had other plans after class. 

Malfoy got up first, and Harriet noted absently that her hair had had gotten much longer over the last few months. God, Harriet thought as Draca’s hips swayed as she walked, how can pull off Hogwarts robes so well? Malfoy peered over her shoulder, looking delectable and almost afraid; she was wearing Harriet’s favorite vanilla-flavored lip gloss. 

Harriet waited for a few moments so as to avoid suspicion, and then made her way out of the classroom, shadowing the remaining students. After the coast was clear, she stealthily made her way to the unused lavatory down the hall, where she hoped pathetically that Draca was waiting for her. 

And sure enough, she was, staring at Harriet cockily while leaning up against a stall. Her eyes were cold, calculating, and her arms were crossed. She grinned, white teeth bright in the dim light of the room. “You don’t have your little mudblood friends to defend you? What are you doing to do, without them, Potter?” Draca said, pretty face contorting into a rather ugly expression of false sympathy. Harriet swallowed, taking no offence, and took a daring step forward. 

“I think I understand, now,” Harriet said, eyes locked on Draca’s. Draca backed up, chin raised high, until her small body was flush with the bathroom stall.

“U-Understand what?” She asked, confident tone faltering for a moment. Harriet reached out a gentle hand, and stroked her index finger along Draca’s shining bottom lip. 

“Why you always pick fights with me. Why you always piss me off,” Harriet trailed her fingers downwards, capturing a soft strand of Draca’s hair and twirling it between them. Draca shivered, mouth parting slightly. “You just want my attention.”

“Wh--No! Of course not, Potter, you imbecile--”

Harriet cupped her face before she could finish her sentence and kissed Draca with everything she had. This wasn’t the first time they had shared a kiss, but in the past they’d always been violent, careless, and without tenderness. Now, however, Harriet took her sweet time, worrying Draca’s plush lip with her teeth. Vanilla, Harriet thought. She tastes like vanilla. She hummed, placing her hands on Draca’s slim, boyish hips. 

“You don’t need to lie to me,” Harriet murmured, peppering Draca’s exposed neck with gentle kisses. “I feel it, too. We’ve been doing this for...I dunno, weeks? Don’t think I can keep this up. You know, the whole rivalry thing.” 

Draca said nothing, but gasped when Harriet slipped a warm hand under her robes and caressed her taut stomach. Slowly but surely she trailed upward, slipping nimble fingers under Draca’s lace bra. Harriet sighed at the softness of Draca’s breasts, kissing her again. 

“So beautiful. You’re so beautiful.” 

Draca’s face was a bright shade of pink and she was blinking rapidly, leaving into Harriet’s touch but avoiding her gaze. “Shut...Shut up, Potter.”

Harriet laughed breathily. She’d barely seen any of Draco, only felt her under her robes, and she was already ridiculously turned on. And by the looks of it Draca was too; her pupils were wide and lust-blown and her body was absurdly pliable in Harriet’s arms.

“I won’t fight with you anymore,” Harriet said, hoarse and determined. “I won’t.” Harriet ghosted her hand along the inside of Draca’s smooth thigh. Oh, how Harriet wished she could take these robes off. But they had a class next period. 

“I…” Draco trailed off, wriggling her hips as if to urge Harriet on. “Fine. If you...if you hurry up, I’ll stop, too.” 

Harriet grinned wickedly, pushing Draca’s legs apart with a sudden force. Draca keened, pressing her hips upwards expectantly. Once Harriet finally found her intended target, Draca parted her legs, cheeks pink and chest heaving with quickened breaths. Harriet sighed dreamily at the sight; Draca was wearing white panties, with a dainty green bow and in the middle. Harriet ran her fingers across the front of them, and Draca gasped sharply. Harriet chuckled softly, brushing a sweaty strand of blond hair away from Draca’s pretty face. 

“Did you wear these for me?” She asked breathlessly, moving her fingers in small circles. Draca said nothing, but pressed against Harriet’s hand eagerly. 

“You did, didn’t you? Always so pretty for me, Draca,” Harriet said, voice dripping with sweetness and lust. She slipped a finger inside the panties, marvelling at the hot wetness that immediately met her skin. 

“In,” Draca panted, already past the point of forming coherent sentences. “Get inside me.”

A wave of heat pooled at the bottom of Harriet’s stomach, between her legs, at Draca’s demand. She obliged, pressing two fingers inside of her. Draca moaned, loud and needy, as Harriet shallowly began thrusting her fingers in and out. Harriet groaned, head falling against Draca’s chest. She felt so warm, so good.

Harriet picked up the pace, eventually adding a third fingers, and Draca seemed to have lost her mind. But even so, she was able to sneak a shaking hand under Harriet’s robes and clumsily get her off. 

“Fuck,” Harriet swore, pressing against Draca. Their moans were soon filling the lavatory, echoing off of the walls, and Harriet silently thanked Merlin that Moaning Myles was busy somewhere else for once. 

Draca’s fingers were unsteady, but Harriet was so far gone that they were doing the trick just fine. Harriet thrust her fingers deep into Draca, just how she knew she liked it, and Draca’s noises were music to her ears. 

They kept this up for a few moments, still-clothed bodies pressed impossibly close to each other in desperation. 

“F-Fuck, Potter, fuck! ”Draca moaned obscenely, legs squeezing tightly around Harriet’s wrist. 

Harriet felt Draca tighten around her fingers at the same time she was pushed over the edge. For a blissful moment, Harriet’s climax clouded her mind with sheer relief and pleasure. Draca writhed against her, gasping for breath, as she too shook with her release. 

Draca’s body went slack, and Harriet struggled under her weight for a moment before both of them sunk to the tile floor, breathless. 

The lavatory smelled like sex, and so did they.Harriet ran her fingers through Draca’s hair as she thought of a solution. “Do you...do you want to skip Defense Against the Dark Arts, go to Hogsmeade maybe?” Harriet asked tentatively, fearing rejection for the first time that day. 

“Are you asking me on a date, Potter?”

“Erm. Yeah?” 

She was pleasantly surprised when Draca nodded, wrapping her thin arms around her neck and kissing her cheek in an awkward, stiff motion. “Alright. Treat me well, and perhaps there will be more.” 

“Oh,” Harriet grinned like an idiot, leaning into the blonde. “That’s nice.” 

“Shut your trap, or I’ll never kiss you again.”

Harriet put her hands up in a surrender, stupidly giddy. She was sure, then, that she and Draca would get along fine from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! this is a gift for the lovely Phronesis, who requested this prompt.  
> I had an amazing time writing this. I looooveee genderbent!drarry.  
> Please comment if you enjoyed this! And I'm taking requests! If there's anything you'd want to write, please request it! My fandoms are on my profile page.  
> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for typos, I didn't beta this. 
> 
> <3 <3


End file.
